Harry Potter y su quinto año
by Paula
Summary: Soy pesima para los Summary.Disculpen por el atraso es que estaba en vacaciones. Pero lo prometido es deuda. SEGUDO CAPITULO SUBIDO. dejen reviews
1. Default Chapter

Hola, deben estar pensando que por que escribo una historia nueva si no e terminado las demás. Bueno es que me aburrí con las otras así que todo el mundo esta en plena autorización para seguir mis historias:

Los merodeadores y su primer año 

Encuentros: Pasado presente.

Bueno eso quería decir. Ahora lean mi historia.

Las horas se hacían interminables. La noche se hacia larga. No lograba conciliar el sueño. Siempre tenia distinto tipos de pensamientos en su cabeza. Esta noche era Sirius

Harry estaba recostado boca abajo, con la almohada sobre su cabeza. A un lado estaban todas las cartas de sus amigos. Había una en especial que le partió el alma.

_"Harry siento ser yo el que te diga pero. Han capturado a Sirius" _Han capturado a Sirius. Esta misma noche. La noche de su cumpleaños. Dumbledore se lo había informado, antes de que el profeta lo publicara. Antes de que los _muggles_ se enteraran.

Estaba pensando en Sirius. En lo poco que lo había visto. En todas las cosas que no le dijo, que no le pregunto. Ahora tendría que vivir con los Dursley. Miro la hora eran las ocho de la mañana. Dejo todos los regalos de sus amigos. Debajo de su cama. Donde estaba la tabla suelta.

Se baño. Luego volvió a su pieza se puso su ropa y bajo. Su tía no había tenido tiempo de despertarlo ya que aun era muy temprano.

Espero una media hora mas hasta que escucho el grito de tía Petunia:

A levantarse holgazán 

Bajo las escaleras y se sentó en la mesa y tía Petunia le dio el desayuno. Estaba terminando cuando bajo tío Vernon y Dudley. Se sentaron en la mesa.

Chico- dijo tío Vernon refiriéndose a Harry- ve a buscar el periódico.

Harry salió de la casa y tomo el periódico. Tuvo la tentación de abrirlo. Seguramente saldría algo de Sirius, pero contuvo. Volvió a la casa . Le paso el periódico a tío Vernon y subió a su habitación lo mas rápido que pudo. Cuando entro había una lechuza. Traía el profeta. Ya que se había suscrito ese mismo verano por que quería y tenia que estar al tanto de lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico.

Tomo la lechuza y le di cinco Knuts. Esta dejo el periódico y salió volando por la ventana. Con miedo se recostó en su cama, abrió el periódico y leyó el titular.

_Sirius Black  __vuelve__ a Azkaban:_

_El prófugo Sirius Black, fue encontrado en la madrugada de hoy cerca del valle de Gryffindor._

_Para los que no recuerden Sirius Black es el culpable de la muerte de los Potter, de Peter Pettigrew _(N/A se escribe así el nombre) _, y de otras trece personas._

_Por ahora, tenemos que estar felices de que ya no hay existe un prófugo dando vueltas por allí._

_                                                                                                 Amy __Jackson _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron- dijo Percy- ¿me puedes traer el profeta?

¿por qué no vas tu mismo?- discutió Ron

Yo estoy enyesado, ¿recuerdas?- dijo Percy 

Ron se paro mal humorado y le paso el profeta a Percy. Este lo tomo y leyó el titular alto para que todos escucharan.

Sirius Black vuelve a Azkaban- empezó Percy.

Ron escupió todo el jugo que tenia en la boca y le callo a Percy.

¿QUÉ TE PASA IDIOTA?- le grito Percy a Ron. 

Nada, tengo que escribirle a Harry- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de empezar a subir las escaleras.

¿Qué tiene que ver Harry en esto?- se pregunto Percy viendo a Ron subir las escaleras.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione baja a desayunar- dijo la Sra. Granger.

Ya mamá 

Hermione bajo las escaleras y se sentó en la mesa. Unto mantequilla a su tostada y bebió un poco de jugo y hablo.

Mamá- ¿no a llegado mi diario?

Si, lo deje en esa butaca.

Hermione se paro y tomo el diario. Lo desdoblo y miro el titular.

Sirius Black fue apresado nuevamente.

¿QUÉ? - grito

¿qué pasa Mione?- pregunto su madre preocupada.

Nada mamá- y subió las escaleras- maldición.

Les gusto mi historia. La continuo cuando tenga tiempo. Dejen Reviews, el botón esta justo debajo de este texto.

Si no recibo como mínimo 3 Reviews no subo la segunda parte que ya esta escrita. Un beso para todos :


	2. El peor verano

Disculpen por el atraso es que estaba en vacaciones. Pero aquí esta mi segundo capitulo. Disfrútenlo y dejen Reviews.

**Capitulo 2: El peor verano **

Harry estaba sentado en su cama, leyendo un libro de trasformaciones, pero no se concentraba. Su mente volaba, no podía concentrarse, pensaba en su padrino y como estaría dentro de ese calabozo.

Despertó de sus pensamientos, afuera de su ventana habían dos lechuzas, una de ellas las reconoció como Pig, la lechuza de Ron, la otra era marrón y con manchas blancas.

Se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió. Las dos lechuzas entraron rápidamente y revolotearon por toda la habitación.

Bajen ya- decía Harry ya que no quería que sus tíos sintieran las lechuzas. 

Estas bajaron y finalmente Harry pudo sacar las notas que tenían. Al hacerlo las lechuzas salieron volando.

Se volvió a sentar en su cama y abrió la nota que venia con Pig.

_Querido Harry:_

_Me acabo de enterar sobre lo de Sirius, no sabes como lo siento. Seguro que Dumbledore hará algo, o posiblemente Hocicos vuelva a escapar._

_                                                                                   Atte. Ron_

Ron ya sabia, entonces seguramente ya todo el mundo mágico se abría enterado. Abrió la otra carta, por la letra era de Hermione, pero pareciera que la hubiera escrito a gran velocidad.

_Harry:_

_Como estoy suscrita en el profeta me entero lo de Sirius, como lo siento. Hay algo sumamente extraño, en los periódicos muggle no ha salido nada._

_                            Cariños_

_                          Hermione_

Que raro- dijo Harry- como no haber salido en los periódicos muggles. Entonces mis tios no se han enterado, entonces

Muchacho baja ahora- la voz de tío Vernon paro sus pensamientos,

¿Qué abre hecho ahora?- se dijo Harry para si mismo.

Bajo las escaleras. Cuando llego a la cocina los tres Dursley estaban felices ¿Por qué? Se pregunto Harry.

Mira muchacho- empezó tío Vernon al verlo entrar.- Nosotros nos vamos de vacaciones, a París, así que como es obvio tu no vas. Tú te vas ahora a la casa de la Sra. Finng. Así que arregla tus cosas. Sube YA

Harry subió arrastrando los pies. Que pesadilla.

Entro a su habitación y vio a Hedwing se acerco a ella.

Hedwing, te iras a casa de Ron ya que no puedo llevarte. Te voy a mandar con una nota- dijo Harry y empezó a escribir una pequeña nota- para que Ron te reciba por el resto del verano, ¿te parece?

Hedwing ululo

Gracias- dijo Harry abriéndole la ventana para que saliera.

Harry vio como su lechuza se perdía por el horizonte. Sinceramente, este verano era el peor.

Quiero agradecer a las personas que me mandaron Reviews:

Klozz: Gracias por tu review. Así que aquí esta tu continuación

Padme: Gracias por tu felicitaciones. Ahora sobre tu pregunta que decía si Sirius se escapa. Bueno con tal que te diga que en las historias (en las mías) siempre hay un happy end :)

Crazy- chan: Thank por tu Review. Espero que no hagas lo que prometiste ya que te quedarías sin historia. 


End file.
